


The Snake and His Demon

by Anshishoku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Embarassment, Explicit Language, Mind Speak, Multi, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku
Summary: In this world, you are born with a tattoo that will lead you to your soulmate. Karma Akabane has a crush on Nagisa Shiota, but doesn't think they would have a chance at a matchless mateship. Until one day when he finally sees Nagisa's mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates: A fated pair of people, sharing the same bodily tattoo. The Tattoos Themselves:
> 
> ~Can be any size, but is usually in the same general area as their partners.
> 
> ~If mate is born before the other, the mark will show up only when they are both born.
> 
> ~If one pair dies, the other could be resigned.
> 
> ~Once you have bonded with your mate, you are able to communicate in your head and can sense each other's feelings.
> 
> ~Some of your skills are shared, but it takes work for the other to actually be able to use the abilities. (Example: if your mate was left-handed and you were right, you may be able to train yourself to use your left)
> 
> ~When you find your mate, you can:  
> ~~Bond into a mate-ship relationship (boyfriend/girlfriend/not-yet permanent partner) by a joint bite to the wrist.  
> ~~Bond into a fate-ship relationship (husband/wife/spouse) by a bite to the neck.  
> ~The next time you wake up after having shared a bite with your mate, a black tattoo (unique to each pairing) will appear where the bite was, the bite will heal as if never there.
> 
> ~If a couple wants to split up, a drop of blood from each on the tattoo will make it disappear.
> 
> ~Can also be just friends (Platonic)
> 
> ~Usually persons who are Aro/Ace/Not Interested get no marks (They are said to be born complete)
> 
> ~If the mark itself is hurt in anyway, both sides feel magnified pain.

Karma woke up to a sharp pain in his side. Unlike usual, he had not been awoken by his alarm. He clutched his side, and knew that whatever the hell was happening must have been caused by his soulmate mark.

_Maybe I should just stay home today_

Karma thought as he got out of bed. No, they had a test today and even Karma himself could have his grades dropped if it was a zero.

As he was dressing in his school uniform, he took a glance at his soulmate mark on his right side. The same one that had been causing his pain just moments ago. He wondered what kind of poor bastard might get stuck with him. He probably wouldn't ever find out.

With that, he finished getting dressed and left for school. As he arrived, He couldn't help but notice that he and Nagisa were the only ones in class. Their classmates were either not present yet, or were just elsewhere.

"Good Morning, Karma." Nagisa half drowsily said.

Karma muttered a replied 'Morning' as he sat down in his chair. He rested his cheek in his palm, a gazed at the bluenette a few seats away.

Karma wasn't stupid. He had known of his feelings for the boy since they had first really started hanging out. Most others he had socialized with at the time were just terrified of becoming his next target.

But not Nagisa. No, in fact, Nagisa was the one that freaked Karma into trying to break off their friendship. That fateful day when he had seen a glimpse of the depths of those turquoise orbs.

In truth, Karma had worried his own nature, which was delinquent like, had started affecting his best friend, and love interest, in that way. He immediately avoided Nagisa, not wanting to taint him further.

But when he learned that he was going to be in a class about killing his teacher, and that Nagisa was there too, his resolve had flown out the window and he began his friendship anew. Karma was glad that it was if nothing had ever changed.

He had hoped that he could play it all off as friendship, and that his old feelings would never be uncovered. And yet, his wish caused merely the opposite. Having classes with Nagisa again, ones that were about things Karma was interested in too, had ignited his feelings tenfold as he saw the bluenette aspire higher and higher.

As the bell rang, their classmates started fluttering in, and soon enough, the octopus had entered and called for roll. And just like that, the day went on and on, until the bell finally rang.

As everyone was fluttering out, Karma walked forward with the intention of speaking to Nagisa. He had hoped to invite the star assassin over, maybe see what moves were available for play.

"Hey, Nagisa, wanna come over and hang out?" The redhead had nonchalantly asked. The bluenette did not reply immediately, but when Karma called his name again and tapped his shoulder, the boy tensed and upon seeing it was just Karma, he relaxed.

"O-oh, umm, K-Karma-kun-n, I Uhh, d-don't think I can today. I, Uhh…" It seemed as though Nagisa just wanted to leave instead of talk with Karma any longer. On the normal basis, Karma would have been disappointed but shrugged it off and left, but not today. Because today, he noticed something. As Nagisa was fidgeting, trying to think of a way out of the conversation, it left his neck bare to Karma. And Karma noticed a bright, red bruise on his neck.

A bruise that Karma had put on many others before, and therefore, he knew what the cause was.

Choking.

Somebody had choked his Nagisa, and Nagisa was likely under and unction not to speak.

Without hearing anything the bluenette was trying to tell him, or anybody around them for that matter, Karma grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled him around, intent on investigating it more at the Akabane residence.

When they finally arrived, Karma ignored any of the maids or butlers asking what he was doing dragging a person. One maid tried to seriously intervene by releasing Karma's grip on Nagisa, but received the most menacing glare she had ever seen on anybody, much less addressed to her.

Karma dragged Nagisa into his room, dropping him on his very expensive couch. Nagisa, he noticed, looked more scared than angry. Karma realized he would need to be gentler about finding Nagisa's attacker.

"Nagisa," Karma began as he sank to his knees before the bluenette. "Who did this to you? Who choked you?" The questions came back quieter than he had thought they would, but he was sure Nagisa had heard him.

Nagisa visibly shuddered at the questions. He looked more terrified than when Karma had dragged him all across town moments ago.

"Nagisa?"

The bluenette finally lifted his gaze to the golden orbs staring at him. He shuddered a bit at the idea that he would have to try and lie to this person about how this had happened.

**_I can't let him know. If she knew I told someone, she'd do worse than ever before._ **

"Karma-"

"Don't even think of lying Nagisa. I can practically hear your lie already. You can tell me. I won't hurt you like that person. Who are they, Nagisa? Please, just tell me." Karma was trying so hard not to hold the bluenette. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Nagisa and hug him, hoping to ease away his sorrow.

The bluenette stilled, and something other than shock or concealment slipped into his expression, coating his features in the emotion. The emotion, so simple, was sadness. Sadness and pain flowed as true as the tears that fell from Nagisa's eyes.

And Karma did as he wanted. He wrapped Nagisa in his embrace, and held him. They fell back onto the bottom of the couch, laying together as Karma soothed Nagisa's hidden pain.

It was some time, before either of them talked. Nagisa was in no mood to speak it seemed, so it was left to Karma to make a move.

"Nagisa, who did this? Did they do anything else? Please tell me." Karma pleaded calmly to the bluenette.

A mumble came from Nagisa. Karma did not expect to hear what he did when he asked for a repeat.

"M-My M-mom…" Nagisa cried even more after he said it.

**_I'm going to be killed by her! She's going to kill me if she finds out I told someone!_ **

Karma's soothing hand on Nagisa's back stilled. Then he pulled the bluenette closer and whispered something.

"Stay here tonight. Don't. Go. Home."

Nothing more was said, but Karma felt Nagisa's nod and all was silent.

"Nagisa, are there any other bruises?"

Once again, another nod. Karma pulled the two of them up, resting Nagisa on the far armrest.

"Show me." He said.

It was like Nagisa was emotionless. He began trying to unbutton his vest, but he was so out of it that he could barely get his fingers around a button.

Karma brushed his hands away, and unhooked the first button. He mentally blushed, but continued, more worried about Nagisa then his own feelings. The vest was thrown to the floor, leaving the emotionless Nagisa wearing only his white collared shirt. And Karma unbuttoned that too, but he shuddered when he saw some of the bruises.

Near his ribs, there lay marks that were akin to being punched multiple times, looking purple and brown in color. Karma noticed that there were also long thin welts on his stomach, looking like he had been whipped. But, something drew his attention.

There, on his lower right hip, was a bandage patch, around the size of a human hand. He ghosted his hand over it, and that was the precise moment Nagisa was knocked out of his daydreaming.

"W-wait stop! Don't touch it!" Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand and pulled it away.

Karma stared down at the huffing Nagisa as he clutched the redhead's hand in his own.

"What is it?"

A soft reply was said and Karma grew very curious.

"Uhh, it's my, Uhh, n-nothing." A blush darker than Karma's hair coated Nagisa's face. He looked adorable and delectable to the red devil.

"What is it, dear Nagisa?" Karma questioned, taking on a mischievous grin.

Karma used his other hand to touch it, Nagisa being too slow to stop him. As he placed his hand on the patch, a sharp pain, like this morning, flared in his side, and Nagisa visibly felt the same pain as he.

This caused Karma to get an idea. An idea that seemed too impossible that it just might be.

He started peeling off the bandage, while the bluenette dropped his right hand and tried to pry his left off the bandage. No such luck for the bluenette as Karma was able to pull the entire bandage off.

There, lay a mark that was in a circle shape. It was the snake eating it's tail. It was also accompanied by a large gash, and if someone had taken a knife right through it.

This was the same mark that he had stared at this morning and had been woken up by.

Nagisa looked horrified at the mark. The mark itself was a special thing for him, but it was the reason he bandaged it up that disgusted him. The large, slash-like cut over the mark began bleeding again.

Nagisa pushed the redhead away, clutching his shirt over his body, and got up. He made a move to try and run, but he was grabbed once again and brought to the floor. The bluenette was pulled into an embrace in the lap of the redhead.

"Karma! Let me go! I want to leave!"

"…"

No words came from the red devil. He merely held his crush that had the exact same mark as himself.

_Nagisa's my mate. Nagisa's my mate! He's mine! All mine!_

Karma was too happy for words. But the bluenette did not know of Karma's mark, and therefore could not see the utter joy in the situation.

But Karma was in over his head, not exactly thinking right. He pulled Nagisa's face closer to his own, and kissed him on the lips. They were so soft. So soft that Karma almost cried at the thought that he could have had them so long ago if had just known.

He kissed his crush for ages, and he could not help the giddiness that he felt. But then it was quickly replaced by panic, as he realized Nagisa still did not know of their shared marks. Karma broke the kiss and stared into the blue eyes that were before him. Nagisa was panting, flushed, and disoriented.

Nagisa was about to question Karma about the action, when he saw Karma stripping himself of his jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt. Fear reared its ugly head into Nagisa's mind, but was quickly replaced with a strange feeling. Deep, in the depths of his mind, there was a voice that called to him to help divest Karma of his clothes. That wanted Nagisa to yank Karma's lips back to his own.

"K-K-Kar-rma what are you doing?!" Nagisa screeched, ignoring the voice in his head.

"I'm showing you something," he finally replied as he undid the last button. He did not pull his shirt off entirely, much like Nagisa, but you could clearly see his chest. Nagisa blushed as he was distracted by the muscles that had lain on Karma. But he finally noticed what Karma had wanted him to see. It was his mate mark. Like a carbon copy, it was Nagisa's mark on Karma's skin. Not fake at all.

Nagisa's eyes shot up to Karma's and they both were smiling, funny even though Nagisa had freaked out moments ago. Now it had made sense. Karma's action towards him were about love and unaltered joy.

They embraced and locked lips once again. Nagisa felt something forced into him and realized that Karma was sticking his tongue into Nagisa's mouth. Karma used Nagisa's inexperience to his advantage, and sucked on the bluenette's tongue. Nagisa moaned. It was a pure and beautiful sound and the red devil wanted more.

Both were of course almost shirtless, and Karma stood, pulling Nagisa with him, and threw the bluenette on the bed. He crawled over him, and Nagisa happily welcomed him. He didn't just drop on to the bluenette, but he was straddling him while they kissed.

Karma brought his hands to Nagisa's chest, holding himself up with the strength of his legs. He smoothed his hands on the pale, soft skin, and found Nagisa's nipples. He brushed his fingertips across them, causing a shiver to run through the smaller man.

Karma sat up, knowing he was directly over Nagisa's groin, but did nothing to help him. He leaned back down again, licking and kissing the bluenette's chest.

Karma leaned up, and when he saw the face of Nagisa, he almost had a nosebleed. It looked as though an angel was laying under him. The devil placed a hand under the bluenette's head and brought their lips together. A tangle of tongues made both of them moan into each other's mouth.

A hand quested to Karma's belt, and this hand was joined by another, both unbuckling it and tossing it who knows where. One of the hands delved into the pants of the redhead, and Karma's eyes shot up to blue orbs.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Nagisa teased.

The bluenette's hand groped Karma's member through his underwear. The red devil groaned out Nagisa's name, and the hand did it again.

"Two can play at that game." Karma lifted his hands to the bed, and ground his hips against Nagisa's.

"Ka-Karma!" the smaller male moaned. The bluenette's hands left Karma's pants, and moved to his hips, grinding groin to groin. They delved into another make out session, and this time they rutted and rubbed their clothed lengths together.

Karma's hands reached down, and unfastened Nagisa's belt and zipper. He shimmied Nagisa's pants down while Nagisa pulled him down for another kiss. Nagisa was nude in seconds, save for his underwear and white shirt still on his shoulders.

Karma got up, and shimmied out of his pants as well, leaving him in the same dress state as the bluenette. He noticed the snake-like gaze that followed his movements. He got back onto the bed, and lied beside his mate, relishing the closeness.

"Nagisa?" Karma tried to get the attention of the smaller man.

"Yeah?" was his answer.

"I..." Karma was a bit scared to say this, but he wanted to so badly. "I love you."

The words were out there, and Karma grew more afraid every second of no answer. But his answer was not what he had expected. Nagisa sat up, and he crawled onto the red devil, blushing, but did so. He lied on top of his mate, and nuzzled his neck where one would bite for a Fate-ship. He opened his mouth and dragged his teeth over the area, but did not bite.

"I love you too." Nagisa whispered as he snuggled more into Karma.

And then it was a flurry of actions. Nagisa brought his right hand over Karma's member, and groped him through his boxers once again. The bluenette sat up, and moved towards his right hand's location. The redhead watched, but said nothing.

Nagisa then pulled his hand back, and instead shoved his hand into Karma's underwear and took hold of his manhood. Karma let out a deep groan, encouraging the bluenette to continue. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the now unclothed cock in his hand.

**_Okay, either Karma's huge or my hand is just tiny._ **

The bluenette couldn't decide if he was turned on by his revelation, or feeling more apprehension then before.

As he mused about this thought, Nagisa was suddenly thrown onto his back and he looked up to find Karma, with his eyes looking demon like. The redhead seemed to have no sense of awareness, as he just leaned down and licked a long strip up where the bulge of Nagisa's member lay clothed. A cry-like shriek came from Nagisa, as Karma continued, no words transpiring between them.

The bluenette gazed down at the devil, watching as Karma sadistically sucked on his length through his underwear while the redhead stared right back. The devil then reached and pulled down Nagisa's underwear, and began suck directly on Nagisa's length.

Karma let the head rest on his tongue as he sucked. The bluenette above him was crying out in pleasure, moaning his name and other incomprehensible things. The red devil tasted a musky, salty flavor on his tongue, and swallowed down the smaller males seed. He wasn't quite at his climax yet, but he was close, oh so close.

Finally, the bluenette placed his hands on the devil's head and forced his member back inside of Karma's mouth. Karma understood the silent, forceful, but silent plea and he began sucking the member once again.

This continued for the next few minutes till Karma felt the bluenette on his literal edge, so he pulled the member out of his mouth, and pumped with his hand. Nagisa was clawing at the sheets. Karma leaned down, and captured the lips of his mate. He tangled his tongue with the bluenette's, when suddenly, he felt a wetness on his hand and a writhing Nagisa.

He disengaged the kiss, listening to Nagisa moan while Karma continued to pump him. The bluenette's hips were bucking as his high went down, and he finally settled.

Karma pulled his hand up, and began sucking on his cum coated fingers. Nagisa looked over to see this, and shrieked, sitting up and immediately taking karma's fingers out of his mouth.

"Why would you do something so unhygienic?!" The bluenette was embarrassed beyond belief as he wiped Karma's hand on his shirt, clearing the fluids off of it.

The devil smiled and merely chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Nagisa, and pulled them down onto the bed.

"Hey…" the redhead began, mostly just wanting to hear his mate's voice.

"Hey yourself…" was the reply.

"I was wondering…"

"If?"

"If…if it was ok…if we just stopped here? I'm not saying I don't want to but…we should wait…" Karma had never thought he would get this far. He wanted to wait for the right time with Nagisa.

Nagisa turned his head to look at the redhead as best he could.

"Karma," Nagisa tried to get his attention, to pull his gaze forward, and he succeeded. The taller male was watching him with hidden eyes. "Thank you. I was worried about it, but was going to go along with what you wanted. If we wait till a better time, I'm happy with that."

Karma's gaze lifted, and as he looked Nagisa in the eye, he was kissed by the smaller male. Nagisa broke the kiss, and got up as well. He crawled on top of Karma, and straddled him. The bluenette laid his head on top of Karma's chest, and drew lazy patterns on his skin.

They were content to wait and just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mark:
> 
> https://www.askideas.com/unique-ouroboros-tattoo-design-by-lovely-whimsy/


	2. Chapter 2

The Akabane resident workers were all dying in both fear and curiosity. When their young master had come home, he was dragging a young, bluenette beauty. They could not name the gender, but that was not important when the young master allowed no one any explanation. The walls of Akabane manor were all sound proof, and as such they had no knowledge if anything was wrong. However, all were afraid to even go near the entrance to their master's chambers.

*In said chambers*

"Ka-Karma! I-I'm close..." The bluenette panted, trying to keep his hands on the both of them.

"Already? I'm just that good, huh?" Nagisa was to incoherent in pleasure to glare at Karma.

Karma put his hand over Nagisa's, encouraging the bluenette to keep stroking them. Finally, their pleasure reached the edge and flew. White jets were spurted onto the bluenette and the bed. The devil, too tired to care, dropped, sinking his head into Nagisa's neck, and cuddling him. Nagisa had found it surprising when he found that Karma liked cuddling, but it was endearing all the same.

Nagisa held his mate in his arms as he tried slowing his breathing. He felt Karma still, and couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep.

"Karma...are you very tired?" He tried.

"No. What's wrong? Need another round already?" Nagisa felt more than saw the grin his mate had.

"I was wondering...If you..." The bluenette was apprehensive to bring this topic up. On one hand, he knew Karma loved him, but on the other, who would want to be weighed down for their lifetime since high school?

"Nagisa?" the red head had snuggled deeper into Nagisa's neck, rubbing his cheek affectionately on the bluenette's collarbone.

"If you still...wanted to...mate me..." It was out there and if the devil started laughing at him now, Nagisa was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it. Then, there was a kiss to his neck. Soft, gentle, almost imaginary or accidental, but a kiss all the same. Karma's hold became tighter, and he leaned his mouth towards Nagisa's ear.

"Of course."

The weight on the bluenette's shoulders fell, and he felt Karma sit up and bring Nagisa into his arms as sobs began leaving the smaller male. Violent sobs left the bluenette, and he cried and cried. He had been terrified that his mother would keep him from his soulmate. Afraid that his soulmate wouldn't want someone like him. And yet, here was Karma, holding the sobbing boy in his arms, wanting nothing more than to mark and mate him. Nagisa felt as though it was too good to be true.

As his sobs lessened to sniffles, he saw Karma lean his head to Nagisa's neck once again, and began sucking gently, even lapping at some of the cum still there. A hickey was definitely going to be there. Another hand reached down, and grasped his right butt cheek. A shiver made its way through Nagisa as this hand groped and massaged his butt. Karma's other hand came to tilt Nagisa's chin, the devil's lips all too alluring. The kissed became passionate as the red head shared their taste with Nagisa.

Karma's tongue intertwined with Nagisa's and as he felt that hand recede, the bluenette felt no other movements from his mate. So, he quested his hand, and grasped Karma's hard cock. It was no longer flaccid, and yet Karma pulled away his hand and broke the kiss.

"No, we do this right." The statement confused the smaller male, not understanding what was wrong with what they had been doing.

Before answering could happen, Nagisa's hands were grasped in Karma's and brought up.

"May I fateship mark you, Nagisa Shiota?" Karma asked as he kissed the bluenette's hands. So that's what he meant. He had wanted to properly ask. Never in a million years had Nagisa ever dreamed he would be in a situation like this.

"Of course. And May I also fateship mark you, Karma Akabane?" the bluenette replied, kissing Karma's hands in turn.

"You may."

The red head had his arms wrapped around Nagisa's still-coated torso, and he rested his cheek on his mate's right shoulder.

"Ready?" A nod answered him, and Karma was glad. He gave a kiss to Nagisa's pale, soft skin, lapping at the taste of him. Karma began sucking and gently nipping, soon developing in placing his entire mouth on the bluenette's neck. He held Nagisa tightly as he bit down until skin was broken, and at this he felt as though he could sense Nagisa on a deeper level than before. He could sense the pain from the mark, but otherwise only sensed happiness.

The devil pulled off, lapping at the red wounded skin as he did so. The tang of metallic blood coated his tongue as he swallowed. Nagisa was panting in his arms and he hadn't said anything yet. Worry crept into karma and dread caused him to fear he had miss understood something. Then, those blue-teal eyes were lifted. Now that a half bond was there, Karma could easily sense that Nagisa's blood lust was escaping him. He was seducing the devil with his eyes alone.

"Your turn..." Karma managed to say. He was being watched by those uncontrolled eyes, and he wasn't even sure what to do. Suddenly, Nagisa was completely in his lap with his head on Karma's left. A tongue lapped and sucked at his neck, and then teeth were surrounding the side of his neck. He rubbed his hand up and down on Nagisa's back to encourage him to continue. When those teeth sunk in and drew blood, Karma felt as though he was seeing color for the first time. He could completely hear Nagisa as if Nagisa was also himself. The bluenette pulled away and looked into Karma's eyes.

The devil began feeling a strange pulsing, both in his heart and mind. It was like he was seeing only Nagisa and he could zero in on all his movements, from the short, quick breaths, to the number of times he's blink in the past minute.

On a spur of the moment, Karma kissed his mate. The incomplete bonds tingled between them and he has yet to hear Nagisa's thoughts but he senses it's there. He pulled the bluenette into his embrace tighter once again, and fell back onto the bed.

The first thing Karma said was, "God I love you." He was so happy right now. He couldn't wait to see the finished tattoo around his mate's neck in the morning.

"I love you too." Nagisa replied. He and Karma were satisfied and before they went to sleep, they decided to take a shower and get cleaned after all their "exercise". Karma ordered for his meal and one for his "guest" to be left outside his door with no further disturbances. They eat and talked like they were still nothing more than best friends, and they slept in the same bed, spooning. Both could agree that morning was not coming fast enough.

Karma was the first to wake up that morning. He woke up to his alarm once again, but this was a different morning altogether. Not even in his dreams had Karma forgotten about his mate. Nagisa was still asleep, not yet being teased by his devil of a mate. The bluenette lay tucked into Karma's embrace, cuddling deeper as Karma moved. He truly looked like an angel. And now Karma had to wake this angel.

He could sense that Nagisa was at peace, but could not hear any sleepy thoughts.

"Hey, Nagisa, wake up. Oi, wake up." He shook the bluenette a little, whose face looked disturbed as he opened his eyes. The blue eyed boy looked confused, then glanced up at Karma. His eyes grew wide, staring at something either on Karma's face or behind him.

"Karma...the fateship mark..." He whispered in awe. A hand quested up, rubbing along his neck and shoulder.

Karma moved out of Nagisa's warmth, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom for the mirror. He wasn't disappointed when he looked in the mirror, seeing the mark Nagisa had been talking about. It wasn't fully around his neck like he thought it would be, but it was still existing. It looked like jutted out lines that had points coming down to his collarbone. It broke apart from the back part that looked like the front piece but upside down that stuck into his hair line.

Nagisa ran into the bathroom, and Karma could see the same mark on the bluenette's neck. he turned fully to him, and embraced him, squeezing so tightly. The blue eyed boy welcomed it, hugging even tighter.

_**Karma! I love you so much!** _

_Wait, Nagisa I can hear you! In my head!_

Both pulled back to look into each other's eyes, and they both smiled, maybe a few tears here or there. The bond was complete, and so were they.

_As much as I'd love to stay here with you and devour every part of you, School starts in 20 minutes..._

The bluenette pulled back and bolted, racing into Karma's bedroom. As the devil followed, he saw Nagisa frantically putting his hair up, unknowingly showing off the fateship mark. Karma supposed he should be getting ready as well.

_**Hey Karma...** _

_Yeah?_

_**Could we...maybe...not tell the class yet...?** _

_Of course. The octopus would obviously just get annoying and in our faces anyway._

_**Okay, Thanks...** _

The red head turned and smiled at Nagisa. He was so happy that he could talk with his mate and lover like this. They'd be able to talk during class, and Karma could distract him during a lesson and provoke him.

_This is going to be fun._

_**Karma, no using the mate bond to distract me from my work!** _

The devil chuckled. He had forgotten that Nagisa would have heard that.

They left just like that, their marks hidden under their collars. They made their way to school, happy in a sort of domestic way. As they tracked up the mountain, they held hands, chatting about random topics.

"Hey! Nagisa! Karma! What's up?" Came Maehara's voice from behind them.

The two mates let go of each other's hand and turned. Coming up the hill behind them were Maehara and Isogai. Nagisa and Karma split completely and engaged in a conversation with the two. Neither of them seemed to have seen anything thank god, but it was close. The four continued to talk till the building, and entered class. They talked a little bit more as they were split up, but very little. As karma sat in his seat, he heard a gasp behind him and saw Kayano staring at his neck.

"Karma! You have a neck tattoo?!" Everyone in the classroom turned at this comment, and it was noticeable that Karma's collar had shifted a bit, revealing the right side of his mate mark.

_Shit..._

_**Karma, Language!** _

That caused the devil to chuckle a little at Nagisa's correction in his head. He realized he still had to answer, when a certain octopus walked in.

"Did i just hear correctly that one of _my_ students has a _tattoo_?! That is _outrageous!_ " the octopus announced his presence like that, and everyone turned to him. Karma decided to play along, though he wouldn't really answer yes or no.

"Sorry, Koro-sensei. It was just so tempting~!" The devil replied. He could see Nagisa visibly relax, and that made his shoulders relax as well. The school day morning went on, and then came P.E.

"Alright, so today we are going to be attempting a sort of battle arena. Nobody will know who their up against till before their match since I'm going to be picking names out of a jar. We will be using Anti-Sensei BB's and Anti-Sensei knives. If a BB hits you anywhere or you get hit with a knife, you lose. We'll be doing this all week, maybe next week as well if need be. Technically we'll find out who statistically is the best assassin in the class. Everyone understand?"

A "Yes Sir!" was answered by the whole class, and it began.

(A/N: I'm just going to tell you who fights who and who won for some of them, the winner's name will be underlined.)

First drawing: Okuda - Terasaka

Second: Kayano \- Ritsu

Third: Kanzaki - Sugino

And just like that, Sugino's world crumbled.

_How?! How am I supposed to defeat...defeat precious Kanzaki?! I...How can I..._

Sugino gulped as he walked over, choosing a knife, while Kanzaki only smiled as she also took a knife.

_Hand to hand combat?! No! That's even worse 'cause I can't even take a bullet! What am I going to do?!_

Sugino was still trying to figure this out, when Karasuma called "GO!"

And just like that, Kanzaki was at him. He managed to dodge, but only just by a hair. He didn't per say 'underestimate' Kanzaki, but he had not expected her to go right after him. Her back is turned to him as she tries to stop her acceleration, and Sugino sees this as his only chance. Raising his hand, he was about to stab Kanzaki, when suddenly she turned around and pinned him right in the chest.

_Holy...It was a trap! Damn, she's good!_

"Next up is..." Karasuma began fishing around in the jar again. "Nakamura and...Nagisa."

Everyone sits up at that. One of the best assassins in class is up now, and it's against the second smartest. Nagisa hesitantly steps up, and takes a knife, while his opponent takes a gun. Neither says anything until...

"Mr. Karasuma, before you say go, I have a proposition for Nagisa if I win."

"What is it?" Nagisa naively replies.

"You have to tell me what you know about the tattoo on Karma's neck." She answers.

_**How...?!** _

_Nagisa..._

_**She...what does she know? Is my mark showing?** _

_No...But I'm guessing she was watching before when everyone first saw it. Maybe she saw you relax after I answered._

_**Possibly. Alright, I might have to use my bloodlust so watch out. It may overwhelm you.** _

_I'm already overwhelmed by you, my dear Nagi-chan~_

_**Sh-shut up...** _

"Fine...I accept. But you have to actually win first."

"GO!"

Nakamura raised her gun immediately and fired three rounds. As she saw them close to her target, she suddenly felt something. It was a deep, dark, gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced back over to where Nagisa _was_ , and no longer was he there. As she moved to look around, she felt the tip of something being pressed into her neck. She realized that she had indeed found Nagisa.

Everyone was in awe as they saw Nagisa had somehow disappeared only to see him directly behind Nakamura, knife pressed into the left side of her neck and eyes tinged teal with bloodlust.

It was more than Karma could say that he was proud. Maybe even a little turned on. There was also a strange feeling in his heart and head. It felt like yesterday, only more. It was like he could see exactly house Nagisa stepped away from Nakamura, Set the knife down, and knew precisely how many steps he took to get over to Karma. As Karma looked down at Nagisa, he saw the bluenette's blue eyes widen, before they glanced away.

_You did well_

_**Th-thanks** _

_You okay?_

_**Yeah, I**_ _**just...nothing**_

Next: Maehara \- Yoshida

Muramatsu - Yada

"Next up...Hayami vs. Karma!" Karasuma called. This would be interesting. Class' best shot verses Class' most brutal.

Hayami silently walked forward and took a gun. As Karma went to pick a gun as well, the knife right next to it called to him. The feeling from Nagisa's battle was starting to consume him, and he was so confused. Was this some kind of need to prove himself to his mate or something else? It made no utter sense, but Karma chose the knife anyway, surprising everyone else.

"Alright, I'm going to say this sense it's you Karma, if you make your opponent bleed at all unless by their own fault, you will immediately be disqualified. Now, GO!"

_Of course Karasuma's worried. Typical._

Karma was suddenly rushed with the need of escape and as he dove to the side, he saw a bullet fly just where he was. He glanced over at Hayami, and saw her 'tsk' since she missed. As she looked at him directly, her eyes grew big, and Karma was confused but used it as an opening. He stood once again, and stalked towards his opponent. It was a stupid idea when she had a gun, but Karma was somehow confident he wouldn't be shot at. As he got closer, he saw her gulp, as if she wanted to run but couldn't.

All Karma could see were her faults. The way her gun was to the side, her finger not even on the trigger. Her eyes unfocused and yet watching his every move. Her stance was not what they had been taught, she was slack-jawed and wasn't moving save for her breathing and shaking eyes. Karma felt invincible, and confused all the same. The feeling in his head and heart had consumed him, and he couldn't shut it down to save his life.

He raised his knife armed hand, and tapped the tip on Hayami's chest, just at her heart. She dropped to the ground, as if in fear.

_**KARMA!** _

Nagisa's sudden commentary made Karma drop the knife from his hand and look back towards his mate. He had no idea what he was even doing. He saw more than heard his classmates fear and confusion.

_What the hell is this?! I can see everything like it's...like it's...transparent._

_**Karma...Are you back?** _

Nagisa sounded hesitant. He sounded fearful.

_What do you mean back? I've been here the whole time..._

"Hayami are you alright?" Karma heard Karasuma ask Hayami as he helped her up. She looked terrified as she glanced at Karma, and only weakly nodded. Karma was so confused. What the hell did he do?!

"Karma," Koro-sensei started as he made his way over to the devil. "Where did you learn that?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you learn to use bloodlust?"

So that's what had happened. He had somehow used bloodlust and scared Hayami and everyone else to death. Even Nagisa for that matter.

"Sorry Octopus, I can't tell you that." He broke away from the teacher as he walked away, back inside the building. He heard Nagisa calling for him and that's when it clicked.

_Nagisa uses bloodlust, and when you have a mate or fate ship, your abilities get shared._

If he did use it just now because of his fateship with Nagisa, then what was so different from his? When Nagisa uses his it's not some kind of fear or terror, but just surprise. What did Karma do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Fateship mark:
> 
> http://www.dubuddha.org/fresh-collar-blackwork-tattoo/


	3. Chapter 3

Karma had surely terrified Nagisa. But all the same he felt the confusion in the devil. He knew he should have said something when he noticed a faint feeling of bloodlust, but what could he do now? Look for Karma. That's what he was doing.

_**Karma! Please! I know you can hear me! Where are you? I just want to help you!** _

_..._

No response had come from the red head. He ran around, checking all the rooms in the old building, until he found the room they kept most of the extra Anti-sensei equipment. The red head was staring out the window, looking lost.

"Karma..."

"Sorry Nagisa...I really don't know how I did that."

"No! It's my fault! I should have said something when I first noticed it. I..."

The devil turned to him, and Nagisa could see that the bloodlust from before had completely receded. The bluenette walked over to the red head and kept eye contact. Karma's eyes widened, before tearing up a little as he bowed his head.

"I was worried about this. That you would get hurt sooner or later by my own hand."

The bluenette hugged the devil immediately. As Karma broke down, they sunk down to the floor, Nagisa leaning against the wall holding his mate. They sat there for a while before either had anything to say.

"Karma, it's not your fault. I'll never leave you, Okay? Don't worry. I love you."

"Love you too..." He heard Karma whisper. Nagisa pulled the devil's face up, and seeing his mate's face covered in tear tracks, broke his heart. He kissed him and Karma accepted. They pulled back, and Nagisa kissed the tears by Karma's eyes. He reached his hand up, and rubbed the rest away.

_**We're going to have to tell everyone now you know...** _

_Why? It was just bloodlust. Maybe I somehow did it without your help?_

_**Karma, you could go with that, but if you do, they are going to be worried all the time that it'll go out of control again. If they know I can hold it off, or at the very least know where it came from, then things would surely be a lot smoother. Besides, it's not like we were never going to tell them. This just moved it to pretty much the morning of instead of when we're ready.** _

_Sorry_

_**It's alright, I was mostly worried about if they would accept us or not. I know they're our friends, but they can still be harsh sometimes.** _

_How should we do it?_

_**I have an idea, if we both come out as the top contenders. It's a surprise though, as otherwise it wouldn't work.** _

The two figured out the rest of their plan, and as they still felt apprehensive about going back, they just sat there and talked. Karma had moved out of Nagisa's lap and basically had switched their positions. Nagisa's back was to Karma's front as they sat in silence. Somehow, as their worries went away, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After most of the fights had been won and lost, a certain octopus had gotten a little worried about the two missing students. He entered the building, looking for them, and found a situation he had not expected. His own natural-born-assassin student in the arms of the class' known delinquent.

He noticed how the "Tattoo" on Karma's neck was not alone, as Nagisa's collar had been unzipped a little and a matching mark lay there as well.

_Ah...so that's what it was...My god! Their ADORABLE!_

The teacher could not help but quickly grab his camera and take as many pictures as possible. He noticed that the bluenette looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him. Suddenly, the devil began to stir. His eyes-no longer filled with bloodlust-opened and looked at his teacher. He glanced down at the still sleeping Nagisa, noticing the mark presented proudly, and he glanced back at Koro-sensei. Karma lifted a hand up and made a 'shh' motion with his hand as he smiled.

The teacher bowed ever so slightly and left. He would await for them to return.

And so, Karma awoke his sleeping beauty, teasing him with that title of course, and they went back to their class. Everyone was surprised to see them, and not surprisingly, they didn't really look at Karma much. Isogai filled them in on who have fought and won while they were gone.

Isogai \- Kimura

Okajima - Meg

Okano \- Kurahashi

Suguya - Hazama

Takebyashi - Itona

Chiba \- Fuwa

Sumire \- Mimura 

Then came round two. The fights weren't all decided yet, but who would fight who had been determined.

Kayano vs. Terasaka

Nagisa vs. Kanzaki

Maehara vs. Yada

Itona vs. Hazama

Chiba vs. Sumire

Karma vs. Isogai

Meg vs. Okano

Isogai was surprised. In a matter of hours, it had seemed like Nagisa and Karma were closer. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something of their dynamics had changed.

At the moment, with Nagisa and Karma finally back, they could do the last of the round two fights. And just as Karma and Nagisa had come out, Meg had taken the win.

"Alright, now that Nagisa and Karma have returned, we can start our next two fights." said Karasuma.

Nagisa volunteered to go first and Karma walked over towards Koro-sensei.

"You haven't said anything, have you?" he asked.

"No...That isn't my story to tell. Though I'm sure as soon as everyone knows, these glorious pictures will get out!" Koro-sensei held up the images he took, causing a certain red head to blush as he tried to grab them.

"Are you happy, Karma?"

"Huh?"

"With Nagisa. I've seen you two fight sometimes, and even if you're best friends, those were some heavy arguments."

"Yeah, but Nagisa is just...Nagisa. I'm sure there are going to be worse arguments, but when you can speak in your head and understand where that person is coming from and how they feel, it also might not be as terrible of an argument."

"You've really grown Karma. Now this bloodlust-"

"It's okay. I may not have control of it, but now that I at least know what it is, I think I'll be fine."

"..."

The conversation died down. It was really quiet now, save for Nagisa's won fight.

"Alright, last round two fight: Karma vs. Isogai."

Karma looked towards Isogai, and gulped. Could he really control the bloodlust? He would just have to pray. And take a gun this time.

_**Don't worry Karma, I'll help hold it back.** _

_Thanks babe~_

_**Y-y-you!** _

_Love you too_

As Karma took a gun, Isogai took a blade. So, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They both got on either end of the battle boundary.

"GO!"

Isogai seemed hesitant, but he started off, running towards Karma with the knife to his side, yet ready to stab. Karma felt the bloodlust start to make its presence known, like a voice in the back of his head telling him to "come to the dark side". Yet, nothing was clouding Karma's head, and he felt reassured.

_Thanks Nagisa_

_**Win Karma!** _

Karma raised his gun and began shooting at either side of Isogai to keep him in the center. It worked, and Isogai had no choice but to run directly to Karma. Isogai was barely a foot away as he lifted his knife, thinking the devil was too distracted with shooting at his sides to block. He was about to tap Karma in the chest, when he felt a sharp, quick pain in his own chest. Looking down, he saw Karma's gun directly over his heart.

"Man, you got me huh?" Isogai stepped back and smiled. He was glad he wasn't in the same boat as Hayami, who was still scared to really speak to anyone but Chiba. Karma once again looked distant, as if he wasn't alone, yet nobody but Isogai was near him. He seemed to giggle a little bit.

_Woah, woah, woah! Did Karma freaking Akabane just GIGGLE?! What even…wait a minute, it can't simply be a coincidence, right? Nagisa and Karma get closer almost overnight. Karma walks in with a neck tattoo. He used bloodlust on Hayami…But...how?!_

As Isogai looked over at Nagisa and Karma individually, he decided to keep his discovery to himself.

"Yep, looks that way..."

"Alright now we'll move on to the third round, I've already decided who will fight who. Here's the list.

"Nagisa vs. Kayano

Itona vs. Sumire

And Karma vs. Meg

Whoever wins between Karma and Meg will fight Maehara, and the other two fight winners will battle."

The battles seemed easy enough. Itona and Sumire went first. Itona won.

Next was Kayano vs. Nagisa.

Nagisa chose his signature knife, and Kayano took a gun. They lined up and waited for the go.

"GO!"

As soon as they began, Nagisa instilled his bloodlust. He made it look like there were more more than one of him, hiding where he actually was. It confused Kayano and she started just shooting at all of them. Not realizing it, she left her blind spot wide open and Nagisa moved quickly and undetected, till he was directly in front of the green-haired girl. He tapped his knife to her chest and smiled at her, releasing her from his bloodlust. She blink and looked up at him, and shyly giggled.

"Karma. Meg."

Both stood and walked forward. Both took a gun and went on either side of the court.

_This is it. If I win this, I'll get one step closer to fighting you Nagisa..._

_**Then maybe you should give up here since you're too afraid to think you could possibly beat me...** _

_You're paying dirty Nagisa, if I beat you, I get something how about that?_

_**And what would that be?** _

_I get to devour every part of you tonight...~~_

_**...I hate you...** _

_Love you too_

"GO!"

The call to start shook Karma out of his head and he began shooting directly at Meg. Just like him, she began shooting as well. Both avoided the other's bullet and in of that fact could not hit either. Karma could feel that Nagisa was still holding his bloodlust back, and he got an idea.

_Nagisa, release some of my bloodlust. Just a little_

_**Are you sure? You remember what happened right?** _

_'Course I do. But I know that you'll be there to stop me._

_**Alright, just a** _ _**bit...** _

And just like that, Karma felt that bloodlust feeling again. It wasn't as strong, but it was there. He wasn't sure how to activate it and just did what felt right. When he had used it on Hayami, She had been terrified, stuck between the fight or flight mode, yet couldn't choose. If Karma used just enough, he might cause Meg to panic or distrust her abilities a little and find an opening. And that's just what he did. After a few seconds, Meg's shot became a little erratic, shaky even.

Karma saw his path and shot one last bullet, hitting Meg square in the left shoulder. She stopped shooting and as the match was won, Karma's bloodlust dissolved.

_**You did so well!** _

Karma looked over at his mate, you was smiling proudly at him. He wouldn't have minded even losing if he saw that smile.

_Of course~_

"Alright, next will be the champion ships. We'll have two fights: Nagisa vs. Itona and Maehara vs. Karma"

Nagisa and Itona went first, Nagisa beat Itona after a good four minutes.

As Karma went up, he once again chose a gun, while his opponent chose the opposite. They lined up and waited for the call.

"GO!"

Maehara immediately began charging Karma, moving from side to side to avoid the bullets. They went a circular sort of motion, both turning to avoid the other. Finally, just as the time was about up, Karma got Maehara in the back of his shoulder and claimed victory.

The air grew heavy all of a sudden, as everyone realized it was the classes best against one another once again.

Karma set down his gun, opting for a close combat needed knife just like Nagisa. With his mate no longer keeping his bloodlust back, it began swirling and swarming. Nagisa's bloodlust was also activated, but something was off for Karma.

His own bloodlust didn't seem to have any effect on Nagisa, in fact, it seemed to be giving him strength!

_**Told you this wouldn't be easy.** _

_That's paying dirty Nagi-chan~~_

_**Stop calling me that!** _

"Now, whoever wins this is the best of the class. While it's not surprising (no offense) that you two would be at the very top, I have to condone the same rules as a time limit and no bleeding."

"Don't worry, Mr. K, I can promise there will be no blood." Nagisa replied.

Karma was still confused as to why his bloodlust had no effect on Nagisa, when...

"GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Recap*

_"Now, whoever wins this is the best of the class. While it's not surprising (no offense) that you two would be at the very top, I have to condone the same rules as a time limit and no bleeding."_

_"Don't worry, Mr. K, I can promise there will be no blood." Nagisa replied._

_Karma was still confused as to why his bloodlust had no effect on Nagisa, when..._

_"GO!"_

*End of recap*

"GO!"

Karma raised his blade, just the same as Nagisa, but instead was the sound of the bell.

"Well, we'll have to continue this on Monday. Good work today guys." Karasuma said. Everyone got changed back into their regular clothes, and went back to class. The rest of the school day went on just like that, boring and everyone antsy for Monday's P.E. course.

The bell rang for school to be over, and Karma walked over to his mate. Nagisa was on his phone, so he waited to say anything.

"Okay...I'll be there...No! No! There won't be anything like that...Yes...Yes...I understand...see you at home..." Nagisa got off the call, looking devastated.

_Hey what's wrong?_

_**My mom said I needed to come straight home and that I was in big trouble for not coming home yesterday and not telling her...** _

_I'm sorry, this is my fault. I did kind of jump the gun._

_**No, no, it's not your fault...** _

_Hey, I have an idea, what if i come home with you?_

_**That's suicide!** _

Nagisa's head shot up and looked him straight in the face. He looked terrified.

_It's the only way. Come on, we don't want her getting any more angry._

Nagisa trailed behind him, somewhat unwillingly. They walked in silence pretty much. Estranged comments here or there. They finally arrived to Nagisa's house, and the bluenette was no more than a ball of anxiety. He led the way, and walked in, announcing that he had brought a friend and that he was home. Before his mother walked over, he made sure his and Karma's marks were completely covered, going as far as to button up more of Karma's shirt.

Mrs. Shiota walked into the room, greeting Nagisa somewhat harshly and looking disapprovingly at Karma. She smiled coldly and turned back to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, I thought it was going to be just us tonight."

Nagisa was about to reply even thought he had no real answer, when Karma instead said, "Sorry Mrs. Shiota, I kind of made Nagisa bring me. It's my fault."

Mrs. Shiota's expression didn't change, until her eyes widened and mouth gaped. She stepped forward, harshly pushing Karma aside and grabbed Nagisa's collar, exposing the fate mark. She looked absolutely seething when she saw it and yanked Nagisa up by his collar.

(A/N: There's going to be some strong language from this point, but it's really just to prove how terrible Nagi's mom is so, Gomen Na Sai!)

"SO THIS IS WHY YOU DIDN'T COME HOME YESTERDAY! YOU WERE OUT WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH, BEING A SLUT, HUH?! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE, YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!"

She dropped Nagisa, who crumbled to the ground, and turned to the devil. She grabbed his collar, seeing the mark made her even angrier, and opening the door, threw him out.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY SON AGAIN. IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF." The door was slammed in Karma's face, a sound of locking was heard as well.

Karma was about to pound on the door or try to pick it, when he suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. His soul mark was burning. It felt like it was on fire!

_Nagisa!_

_**...** _

Whatever that bitch was doing to Nagisa was blocking Karma's bond with him.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?! Who...Koro-sensei! Maybe he could help! But if i go look for him, either I'd have to leave Nagisa to his mom, or try to call him from here. Worth a try I guess._

Karma stepped away from the house a little bit and pulled out his phone, dialing the octopus' number.

"Hello Karma, What can I do ya for?"

"I need your help. It's really important and I need you at Nagisa's house right no-"

Before Karma could finish, there was _foosh_ and the octopus was there. He took the phone down from his head, and hung up, putting the phone somewhere in his robes.

"What's the issue Karma? I'm assuming it involves Nagisa?"

"Yeah. You've met Nagisa's mom, you know how she is. She found out about the marks, threw me out and trapped Nagisa in."

"I can see the issue but if it's just that Nagisa is on house arrest, there's nothing I can-"

"He's being abused and beaten by his own mother, Koro-sensei. There is nothing normal about that. Worse off, my mark feels like it's been set on fire and therefore Nagisa must be in even worse pain."

Koro-sensei had no words. He wasn't sure what he could do about this, but when he and Karma suddenly heard a sound of terrorized pain from inside the house, they both grew worried.

"I can't get through to Nagisa and I'd bet 10 grand that was Nagisa."

"Alright, how about this: I'll help you pick open the lock, and go inside. We find Nagisa, you get him out of there and I'll hold off his mother."

"Won't she see you as not you though?"

"I hardly doubt that's important right now. And even so, I'll just set up a bottle of alcohol on a table or something and make it appear that she was drinking and saw things."

"Alright. I'll get Nagisa, and call you when I get to my house."

And so, they did just that. Karma picked the lock and they went inside. As they walked into the entry way, they saw broken glass from what looks to be a Nagisa's shattered phone. They walk deeper into the house, following the sounds of Nagisa's mother yelling. Along the way, they see a hairband of Nagisa's, a few hair strands still around it and some blood. They find it before a door at the end of a hallway, opening it to see it's a large storage room.

Boxes were packed high, some open and some completely sealed. Further in the room revealed a sort of closet, open and filled with dresses that looked like they costed millions. A flickering light was above it and as Karma and Koro-sensei got closer, they saw a bruised/beaten Nagisa in a frilly, light pink dress. The dress itself was covered in blood and some parts were torn. Nagisa's mother was standing over him, holding in one hand what looked to be a belt (Nagisa's actually) and in the other a knife that was red hot.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I DO FOR YOU!" She was about to whip Nagisa with the belt again, when suddenly Koro-sensei was holding her while taking the things out of her hands. He looked angry, but not yet pitch black, though soon to be.

Karma ran over, bending down to Nagisa, whom looked at him, trying to say something, but fainting instead. Karma lifted his mate bridal style, and looked back at his teacher. It looked like Hiromi Shiota had fainted as well, and Koro-sensei nodded. Karma ran out, taking the blanket laying by the couch and wrapping Nagisa in it. He thanked his teacher who was laying Nagisa's mother onto the couch, and left.

He had to take the back road to his house so that nobody would question him while walking. When he entered his home, he ordered the maids and butlers to bring him medical supplies. He took his mate to his room, laying the bluenette on the sofa. A maid knocked on the door, dropping off the medical supplies.

So for the next hour, Karma had striped Nagisa of the dress, and was cleaning his wounds. There was a large expanse of whip marks all over, and both his soul mark and fate mark were cut. After sometime, Nagisa essentially looked like a mummy, covered all over in patches, wraps and Band-Aids. It terrified the red head. He stood, taking a shirt and some shorts out of his dresser. he put them on Nagisa, and laid him under the blanket on his bed.

_It's hard to think about how just this morning we were laying here, so happy that we were each other's and now my mate is covered in wounds all because I couldn't keep it in my pants. I'm the worst soulmate possible! I'm so sorry Nagisa..._

He remembered then, that he said he would give a call to Koro-sensei when they got back. So he picked up the phone, and called. He mostly just said thanks and that they would talk more about it when Nagisa was conscious. Just as he hung up, there was a knock to his door. He walked over, opening it and stepping out with one last glance to Nagisa. When he turned back, he saw it was the head butler, Saitoshi.

"The Master wishes to speak with you. Now." Karma had known this man since he was a child, and yet the man was never not a mean, old grump. He nodded, and headed to his father's office. When he arrived, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

When he walked in, he was met with his father's back. Mr. Akabane was staring out the window and in the reflection, Karma could see the permanent frown always on his face. He turned, and looked disapprovingly at Karma.

"I come home, expecting to have the weekend free or at the very least a few hours, and yet I get almost the entire crew of maids rushing to tell me you had brought home a "young, wounded girl". Want to explain anything?"

"Well, I guess the first correction Is that the person bandaged up on my bed right now, is not a girl. He's my friend Nagisa."

"From that detestable class 3 - E?"

"Yeah..."

"And what else?"

"He's also...uhh...my soulmate."

"...Why am I not surprised? Is he awake?

"No..."

"Alright, when he's up, I'd like to talk with him present. You're excused."

Karma left without another word, and returned to his room. He walked over to Nagisa, and sat down on the edge of the bed. The bluenette unconsciously curled by the red head. Karma reached his hand over, running it along the smaller male's face. After a few seconds, his face twitched, and Karma was greeted by blue eyes. They were rapidly blinking, and then there was a wince, followed by the bluenette seeing whose hand he was holding.

_**Karma...** _

_Thank god. I think I was going insane wondering if our bond was ruined._

_**What happened? I remember my mom throwing you out, getting out a knife and holding a lighter to it for a few minutes and then pushing it onto my soulmark, then...nothing...** _

_I called Koro-sensei. We got you out and I brought you here and patched you up. Gave you some new clothes, though we should probably go shopping for some in your size tomorrow..._

Nagisa sat up, and lifted the blanket, when he put it back down, his face what bright red and he wouldn't face Karma as he said...

_**So...you're the one that patched me up and ch-changed my c-cloth-thes?** _

_What's wrong Nagisa? I've seen it all already~~_

_**K-Karma!** _

The red head leaned over, and pecked Nagisa's cheek. Surprised, the bluenette blushed even worse. Karma then took a chance, and kissed his mate directly on the mouth. He licked Nagisa's lips, feeling a cut and smoothing over it. He pushed his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, and entangled it with Nagisa's. Karma reached his hands around, placing one at the back of his neck and the other on his chin, tilting his mouth upwards. Karma pulled Nagisa's tongue out, and began sucking gently on the muscle, enjoying the shivering Nagisa in his arms.

Karma disengaged, leaving a blushing, panting Nagisa to himself.

_**Karma...Why~** _

_What is it? Is Nagi-chan all horny now? Does he want me to help him?_

There was no answer, as Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck. The red head bent his head down, and began kissing and sucking on Nagisa's jaw. He traveled to his neck and sucked at pieces of the fate mark. Pleasure exploded in the both of them as Karma continued. He then gently bit Nagisa's ear and the bluenette shivered.

_Somebody's sensitive~~_

_**Karma~!** _

If Karma wasn't turned on before, he was when he heard Nagisa _moan_ in his head. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Karma wished he could have continued, but alas, Nagisa was injured, and no matter how turned on Karma got or how provocative Nagisa became, Karma would not risk anything. He sat back up, and pulled the bluenette with him, and back down into a laying down position, Nagisa laying on his shoulder.

_My father knows you're here..._

_**That a bad thing?** _

_Not sure yet. I'm thinking of asking if you can move in here._

_**What?! But...K-Karma we aren't even married or out of school or working or...** _

_Yeah but, I am not letting you go back to that mother of yours. Not ever. I realize you still think there's good in her, but how can there be if she can actually raise a hand to her own child?_

_**I can see where you're coming from, but she's still my mother. I can't just drop off her radar...** _

_Then how about, at least for a while, if you're ever going to speak with her, make sure me or someone else that's competent is there._

_**That might work...** _

_Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom and get dressed._

Karma stood from the bed and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Though it was probably a bad idea, he stood, wincing, and answered. There was a young looking maid and she dropped her gaze to him, her expression agape when she saw it was not her young master who had answered.

"Uhh, I've brought dinner for the young master so..."

"Um, I can take that, thank you very much." Nagisa set the tray down on Karma's coffee table an returned from the door.

"My apologies, I don't know your name..."

"It's Nagisa Shiota."

"Well, welcome to the Akabane residence, Master Shiota." Without allowing Nagisa to correct her, she left. Just then, Karma left the bathroom, only wearing some pajama pants and asked who that was. They laid in bed, sharing Karma's dinner, and afterwards, fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, the pair woke up in each other's arms. Granted, it wasn't as happy, one of them was covered in bandages after all.

Nagisa was the first to wake up. He sat up, wincing as he shifted and got off the bed. He went to look in the mirror, seeing so many bandages scaring him even more. They were a really good job too. The bluenette worries where exactly Karma learned to bandage someone up so well. A knock to the door jostles him out of his trance and he heads to open it. He finds the same maid from yesterday there, and he blushes when he remembers he's still in Karma's clothes

"I've brought breakfast you the young master and yourself, if you would like?"

"Oh, yeas! Thank you. Karma isn't awake yet so..." He takes the trays setting them on the coffee table before returning to the door.

"That's alright. The master is usually up by now but he did have a late night. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you! You've done so much for me already."

"If you need anything else, feel free to use the button by the door there and state into the mic what you need. If you should feel more comfortable if I were the one to bring it, you can specifically ask for "Takea". Just an idea. Have a nice day." The maid-Takea-bowed and left.

Nagisa turned back towards the bed, eying the sleeping devil.

_**Maybe I should wake him up?** _

He settles on it, and steps carefully over to his mate. As he halfway crawls onto the bed, Karma shifts. He's now lying on his back, proudly displaying their fate mark for anybody to see.

_**For me to see** _

Nagisa is surprised with his possessive thoughts, but focuses on his main objective. He get s all the way onto the bed, and straddles Karma. The blanket had shimmied down and was in no way hiding any more than his waist and bellow. Nagisa spread his hands along Karma's pecs, feeling the hard yet soft muscle there. He leans down, mouth on the devils left pectoral, and kisses it. The devil barely skips a breath, no reaction. Nagisa decided to up the ante, sucking on the skin, a bruise beginning to form.

This stirs Karma, not awake, but he twitches. Nagisa begins leaving bruises all up his left chest side, from his collar bone, his shoulder, to his bicep. On the last one, Karma awakens fully, and sees the array of which Nagisa has left him.

_What'd someone get so jealous for?_

_**Somebody took too long to wake up...** _

There's a slight pout to Nagisa's bottom lip as he sat back up. The devil followed him, giving a peck to the pouty lip and then full-on kissing the bluenette. Arms are wrapped around Arms and sheathed lengths are growing hard.

_Say, wanna take this to the shower?_

The bluenette blushes at the inquiry, covering his blushing face with his hands. He nods though. Karma pulls Nagisa off of him, stands, and bridal-style carries the smaller male into the bathroom. After setting Nagisa down, he turns on the water, and strips himself. He turns, fully nude, to Nagisa. The bluenette blushes and looks away from Karma.

The red devil got on his knees in front of Nagisa, the top of his head meeting just at his waist. He pulls off the big shirt Nagisa is wearing, and as he does so, kisses different parts of his chest and stomach. As he pulled down the borrowed night pants, he glances up at Nagisa. The bluenette's face is redder than Karma's hair, and he can hardly look him in the eye. The devil wrapped a hand around Nagisa's length and squeezed. The bluenette suddenly swayed, holding himself up by placing a shaking hand on Karma's shoulder.

_Careful there, wouldn't want any more injuries._

_**I hate you...** _

_Love you too~3_

Karma lowered his head, and attached his mouth to Nagisa's tip. A groan came from above him, and he sunk lower, engulfing the member in his mouth.

_**Ahh! K-Kar-rma-aa!** _

_Feelin' good Nagi-chan?_

The devil smirked at the bluenette's mind voice, moaning and groaning in his head. He released the cock with a _pop_ , and pulled himself up right. He looked down at Nagisa, who all but fell into his awaiting arms.

_**Why are you so cruel?** _

_'Cause my mate is the most cutest and sexiest person in the fucking world~3_

_**Language...** _

_Still so adamant._

The red head pulled Nagisa into the warm shower, and let's just say the mirror wasn't the only steamy thing this morning.

As both boys eat the almost cold food, they talked about what they should do today. To anyone else, it would seem like a needle would be louder than their communication, but really both their heads were hardly anywhere near quiet.

_How about a date?_

The bluenette perked up. He smiled, beamed.

_**Really?! Yeah! Let's!** _

_Where to?_

_**We could go out, maybe walk around the park or something?** _

_How about we go shopping? You at least need a new uniform till we get your stuff and then you might also want some regular lounge around clothes that actually fit you. While it is adorable seeing you strut around in my oversized clothes, it's not practical._

_**You do have a point...I guess.** _

So, after finding the smallest pair of clothes Karma owned, they set out. They walked, opting on just feeling the breeze and lonesome together. The first shop they went to was more formal, and they found the school uniform, but had to trade Nagisa's regular blue vest for the school's yellow sweater instead. Karma of course, wouldn't let Nagisa pay for anything, whipping out a debit card and buying it all. The bluenette carried the bags as they headed to the next store.

Going in, Nagisa had once again planned on paying or at the very least, getting the cheapest of cheap. But karma would have none of that. When Nagisa had started off by picking out some black jeans, Karma had gone a step further with the priciest brand and highest quality. Same with the Shirt and jacket Nagisa chose. He at least wasn't argued about just getting some plain vans.

He took the entirety of the picked items, and went to change in a dressing room. When he came out, he was wearing the dark blue vans, Black designer jeans that Karma just loved teasing about how they made Nagisa's butt look. It was topped off with an orange t-shirt with a splash a white on the front. The jacket was a dark gray, short sleeved hoodie. It's hood was black with ear buds where the hood cords would be.

The look was highly praised not just by Karma but also the cashier. As they headed out, they stopped for some snacks as they headed to the park. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones.

"Oi Yuuma? What's been bothering you so much?"

Isogai turned to his boyfriend of a couple of months. He had loved his best friend almost since they were children. Finding out they were soulmates, not only was an accident, but was highly unexpected. His friend and he had decided that they didn't care about each other's marks and would be together anyway, even if they came across their mates. Low and behold, they find out on their first night together that they were soulmates. It was comical and almost too hard to believe, but they were too happy to care for the rest of the night.

"Well, I've been wondering about something I noticed yesterday. It was after my match with Karma."

"What? Think you've figured out how he used bloodlust or something? Or did you try to calculate why you lost?" Both, in and of themselves, were mockery towards Isogai, but the male rep new they weren't meaning full or meant for harm. Just jabs to make room for the awkward air that had settled.

"No, I was just...Have you noticed how close Nagisa and Karma are? A few days ago they act like it the usual, then suddenly on Friday it's as if a bomb went off and _bam_ they can't stop looking at each other for more than a second. Heck, even that's pushing it."

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, you're right. Weeks ago, Nagisa probably wouldn't have run off after a pissed Karma like he did. Something's definitely up. Wait, Karma came in with a neck tattoo, and if I'm not mistaken, Nagisa seemed like he was panicking to keep his neck covered. Could they possibly be...?" The couple stopped in their tracks. Suggesting that two of their good friends might be in the same boat as them was a strange proposition. And yet, very likely. Too likely to be just a coincidence.

They were about to continue on, when they heard two familiar voices. They turned around, and saw Karma and Nagisa themselves, just walking around like they had been. They hadn't seemed to have noticed Isogai or Maehara, so the pair tucked behind a tree. The first idea was just to go unnoticed and maybe listen in on their conversations, when suddenly, Nagisa turns, directly staring in their direction.

"Who's...Wait, Maehara? Isogai?" As they were found out, the two stepped from behind the tree. They were about to try and explain some excuse, when they both zeroed in on something. Sure, Karma had his "tattoo" out in the open, waiting for anyone to comment on, but he wasn't alone on the matter, certainly in more ways than one. Nagisa also had the same mark, and was albeit not showing it as much as the devil, but was certainly not covering it up very well.

"Nagisa...you...and Karma...you're..." It's rude to point, but Isogai couldn't help it. There was literal proof right there! They were right. More than right, spot on in fact!

Nagisa took a second to realize what Isogai was referring to, and then blushed, trying to cover the mark with his jacket, but failing.

"Wow, would you believe it? Looks like we were right after all, huh Yuuma?" Isogai didn't mind when Maehara called him by his first name, but that was generally reserved when it was just the two of them!

"..."

Neither side really had any idea what to say. Finally, Nagisa suggested they go somewhere to talk. They ended up at a cafe, and when most of the stories were explained, it actually ended very well. Both sides gained couple support and their friendship was even better. It also made Maehara try to intervene many times with the revelation that, in his words, that they were, "The strongest couple like ever."

Both couples went home that night, happy and optimistic.

When Karma and Nagisa got home, the Akabane's (Karma's parents) were waiting for them. It wasn't a dinner really, just a sort of sit down and have a long discussion. It had been the first time Nagisa ever saw or met Karma's parents. His father had dark brown hair, and was shorter than Karma's. The eyes that stared the bluenette down were obviously karma's though.

His mother on the other hand, was something else. She wasn't particularly "nice", but she did seem approachable. She was the parent with the red hair like Karma's, bright red tresses flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were a kind, forest green. Just by looking at his parents, Nagisa saw that Karma really took after his mother.

They began the talk with Karma's parents asking the generic,

" _How long have you been together?"_

_"When did you become fateship mates?",_

_"Do you even realize what a fateship implies?"_

That last one sounded a bit harsher than just wanting to understand. Karma's parents obviously saw their fateship as a terrible idea at this young of an age, and yet Karma didn't seem to care of anything his parents threw at him.

"Sorry Pops, but I think it's quite obvious to tell that I just don't care what you say. Now, how about Nagisa and I leave before you make me even more annoyed? Oh, and by the way, Nagisa's been having issues at home so he's probably going to be staying here a while." With that, the devil left, dragging his mate back to his room with him and not caring about a damn word his parents said.

_**Karma, was that really okay?** _

_Yeah, just wait for it. My mom is different from what you may think. She acts high and mighty when my father's around. On her own, she's actually not bad._

_**How bad then?** _

_Let's just say that if you asked for another pair of jeans, she might buy the whole company for you. She can't have any more kids after me so I got really spoiled as a child._

_**Hmm...** _

The day had gone well, and granted they had to get up for school tomorrow, it was still a good night. Who doesn't love sleeping next to their lover once again? Especially when one is unexpectedly cuddly.


	6. Chapter 6

When Karma woke up this morning, he had been thinking about the wonderful day he would get to have with Nagisa. They could go shopping. Hold Hands. Cuddle. # %^ and maybe *&$ . But no. 'Cause as he realized sadly, they had another matter.

School.

Not only did school mean they had to go do work and have to learn, but it also meant time for their fight. He wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't Nagisa. He remembered well. His own bloodlust did not work on the bluenette, yet his worked on Karma.

The red head looked over, facing the back of Nagisa. The bluenette had turned in the night, and Karma felt compelled to hug him. He reached over, smoothing a hand on Nagisa's bare back. Karma had decided to sleep shirtless, and as such, made Nagisa do the same. The injuries were not gone, but the worst of the worst had scabbed over by now. Karma's hand rubbed softly at a disappearing bruise. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm over his mate. He moved Nagisa's hair off his neck, and nuzzled his mouth there.

No response. He smoothed his hand down Nagisa's chest, curving his hand as he met a waist and upper hips. He mouthed at Nagisa's neck, trailing his hand up to his pecs and pushing the two closer.

Then Nagisa's body goes tense. He's awake and okay with Karma's advances. In fact, he tilts his head further, and Karma goes right for his pulse, gnawing at it and sucking. A muffled moan comes out of the bluenette and the devil feels it vibrate on his tongue. He reaches his hand back down, delving into the waistband of Nagisa's pants. He reaches his mate's length, circling his hands around it.

**_Ahh..._ **

A pleased sigh was released in their heads, and Nagisa could practically feel Karma's dick pulsing at his butt. He reached back, and grasped Karma's hip, wanting something to keep him steady. He felt the devil begin moving his hand up and down, pumping his member into pleasure. Karma mouths at his neck again, licks his ear and makes Nagisa even more overall sensitive.

As Karma strokes the bluenette's member, he was suddenly over whelmed as the devil began roughly grinding his cock against Nagisa's behind. The red head's hand speeds up as Karma's grinding does, bringing them both at climax. Nagisa feels more turned on at the cock at his ass, sensitizing him there too.

**_Karma...Holy shit..._ **

_Looks like someone breaks their own language rules after an orgasm..._

**_Shut...up..._ **

_We should probably get ready for school_

**_Yeah..._ **

Both stood from the bed, taking a quick, no-touching shower. As they got out, they rushed to get dressed and leave. They make it somehow getting there in time. The bell hadn't rung yet and everyone was around Nakamura's desk for some reason, seemingly talking about something serious. At the sound of the pair entering, the conversation diminished, individuals eyeing them oddly.

_Any idea what that's about?_

**_Maybe they're still worried about the bloodlust you have?_ **

_Possibly..._

**_Have you checked in on Hayami at all?_ **

_No, not yet. You still ready to tell everyone today?_

**_Yeah._ **

The bell rings and Koro-sensei walks in taking roll.

"So class, any juicy gossip?" He asks, definitely not eyeing Nagisa or Karma.

Nakamura answers him, "Well, to be honest sir, there are some rumors going on around in class. Some of the students being involved."

"Ooh, and what might this be?"

Nakamura stands and whispers to him the answer. He immediately looks straight at Karma, and sweat travels down his forehead.

"Sir, if you've heard anything, you could just tell if it's true or not."

"Uhh...w-well...I actually have to start class! Now let's begin with..." He trailed off, starting the day with even more suspicion.

The day went on, until the main event of everyone's day came. P.E.

As they get out there, whispers follow the mate pair, and they just barely hear a few.

" _Wait...Is it confirmed if their together yet?"_

_"I bet their just good friends...maybe?"_

_"Do you think that's where the bloodlust came from?"_

_"Obviously. It's also why Nagisa isn't dead from running after a pissed off Karma."_

There was a never ending cycle.

**_So our classmates...pretty much have guessed it._ **

_Well, technically we have been acting differently..._

"Hey, Nagisa, Karma, while we're waiting can I ask you something?" Nakamura came out and said.

"Uhh...err...I...I guess...what is it?"

"Are you guys together?"

Nagisa's world stopped. He was starting to panic. He knew, they would eventually tell the rest of class E. But that was _eventually._ Right now, Nagisa was usually teased for his appearance and for his 'ability to look like a girl'. He understood, this was just a thing he didn't like but his friends did. And yeah, maybe they would lay off, it was a relationship with Karma, the student everyone was afraid of, after all. But this wasn't a thing that could be brushed over, the fact that his peers did the same thing his mother does, essentially. 

Karma put his hand on his shoulder, and nodded. He turned back to the class and _glared_. A few of the students took a step back and others began sweating. Before anything escalated, the teachers arrived.

**_Why the heck am I freaking out so badly?! We are literally telling them in five freaking minutes! I don't even…What am I supposed to do?!_ **

_We could just not do it today…We can wait._

**_No, no, we need to. I want to clear your name and if they know than it's probably easier on us._ **

_Then you can let me defuse the current situation and I…I guess you can keep your initial plan in motion._

"So guys, is _this_ what you've been talking about all morning?" A horror was shown on the class' faces. They were in deep danger. Getting on Karma's bad side was probably going to be their last mistake. Some of them were even praying to have a safe journey into the afterlife.

"Well, I guess what it is, is what it is." Karma said, shrugging.

"Alright, now that that's over, Isogai, let me know when there's ten minutes of class left."

"Yes sir!"

So they went on with PE. Everyone was nervous around either Nagisa or Karma, fearing for their lives still.

"Uhh, Sir, it's time." Isogai piped up.

"Right. Nagisa. Karma. Ready?" It was time for their battle. Or, as they knew, time to confess.

Both pulled out their knives, Karma believing hand to hand combat was his best option. He remembered that his bloodlust had no effect on Nagisa, but let it out anyway. He saw everyone was gathered around, waiting for this. Of course. What should they expect? The class's best were fighting, and there were serious rumors about their relationship.

"5 minutes. If you guys take longer, you'll just have to deal with a draw. Ready. GO!"

And just like that, Nagisa's bloodlust was out. Karma felt it slither towards him, curling around him and holding his place. It was like a giant snake was coiling around him and he couldn't move. Was this what Hayami felt like? Nagisa's bloodlust seemed to change, not always affecting someone in the same way like Karma's. Does it spark something special in Nagisa? Is that why it doesn't affect him?

Suddenly, a looming feeling came about Karma. He frantically glanced around, trying to find Nagisa. By letting himself get ensnared in his bloodlust, he had lost sight of the bluenette.

_Nagisa? Uhh, where are you exactly?_

**_Where else?_ **

The reply came about as he appeared right in front of the devil. He reached his hands up, and grasped Karma's cheeks. The bloodlust began to thicken and Karma felt as though he was paralyzed. He had no choice but to watch his mate. Nagisa looked way too seductive to be in a fight. He leaned in, probably readying his blade behind Karma's head or something, when it happened. A touch. A tap if you will.

A kiss.

**_1 hit!_ **

_What the-_

**_5 hits!_ **

_Nagi-_

**_15 hits!_ **

**_25 hits!_ **

**_35 hits!_ **

_Shit!_

**_45 hits!_ **

_Bitch-sensei's freaking-_

**_55 hits!_ **

**_65 hits!_ **

_Shi...wha...huh...?_

**_70 hits!_ **

Karma's lips were released from Nagisa's grasp as he fell to his knees. The bluenette still had a hold of his face, and he was looking down at him. He raised something from his pocket, a knife, and tapped it on the devil's forehead.

"I win." He said with an innocent smile.

The entire class, staff included, were shocked to say the least. Bitch-sensei was the first to really react.

"Well. That's my student. _70 hits?!_ Damn! You did well kid. I'm proud of you." She walked over, and patted him on the back, a huge smile on her face. The rest of the class was slowly coming back to reality. Karma was just out. His face was flushed, his eyes closed and as he was about to fall back, Nagisa caught him and sat on the ground, cradling Karma's head in his lap. He was gently petting the devil's head, smiling happily.

Nobody could really figure out how to start any communication. They were all out of shock by now, but all the same, they couldn't form any words that sounded right. Then, a sound. Sharp, and on point. Everyone looked over, and saw Koro-sensei, Isogai, and Maehara clapping. Freaking _clapping!_

Nagisa looked up and he smiled shyly at the 'Knew before anyone else' club. They were each grinning, happy for the couple, even if one of them was passed out.

"That was a very fine assassination Nagisa! Great work!" Koro-sensei cheered.

"That was quite unexpected! Hope Karma doesn't decide to get back at you too harshly." Isogai agreed

Nagisa was happy. His class seemed to accept it, plus that had been the best kiss of his life. Karma was starting to twitch, and began blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Nagisa and smiled impressively.

"So, Nagisa," Nakamura came over, grinning in the mischievous horrifying way. "Does this mean Karma can tell us the truth?"

"What truth?" Nagisa and Karma replied at the same time. They giggled but looked back at Nakamura.

"Well, Karma, is Nagisa a boy or a girl?" Everybody sweat dropped. Nakamura had basically asked how far they'd gone and while it would be interesting if it had always been a lie, it's more terrifying that it's not. Nagisa looked scared. He grew worried and averted his gaze.

"My, my, isn't somebody explicit?" Karma sat up, breaking the tension. "Nakamura you can't just ask a lady a question like that~"

"Karma don't say lady that gives them the wrong idea!"

"So then, is that your answer?" Nakamura was still awaiting her answer.

"Let's just say," Karma began as he stood, bringing Nagisa up with him. He began walking, stopping next to Nakamura while looking at the rest of the class, "That Nagisa's bloodlust isn't the only snake he's got~"

With that, he dragged Nagisa through the crowd of their classmates, and went to go get changed for regular classes. As they got into the building, Karma stopped and turned around to look at Nagisa. He was blushing and looked frantic.

_Hey..._

**_K-Karma! Did you h-have to say something like that?!_ **

_Of course. They'll know it's the end of the conversation and won't bother you. If any of them give you trouble like that again..._

He leaned down and hugged the bluenette. He squeezed him tightly, dipping his head into his neck.

_Just come talk to me. Or call me. Anything._

**_What's this about all a sudden?_ **

_I realized after being in your head like this, and seeing how your mom treats you. Sure, we took it a bit far, but it was really hurting you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Nagisa was astonished, but quickly felt something else. As he wrapped his arms around Karma and squeezed back, he felt happy. Happy to have someone caring like Karma. Happy that he could rely on Karma. And so much more.

**_Thank you...I love you...so much..._ **

_I love you too..._

**_Then could you kindly take your hand off my ass?_ **

_Nagi-chan said a bad word~_

**_Shut up_ **

And the day went on. At lunch, the pair escaped to the outside, fearing the questioning they'd get. They kept to themselves, giggling at the most obscene times due to their mental speech. Kayano was surprisingly very supportive, and Nagisa was glad he had at least someone on his side that just found out today. The group begun to hang out more often, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai and Maehara. They weren't ostracized by the rest of the class, things just were as they were.

So the year continued. They ended Koro-sensei. Went off to high school. College. Life went on.


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but a question

Sorry that this isn't an update....

I have been thinking about revisiting this "universe" and maybe doing some additional works for it, but I was wondering if you guys would like me to revamp this fic, just fixing bugs and making it flow better, the works.

I will leave this 'not-update' chapter up for a little while, so let me know in the comments if you'd like me to just add more stories or if I should fix this up too. I will say that I'll take no offense if you suggest I fix it, I wrote this a long time ago and i love fixing my works to make them better as I get better at writing.I want to make clear that I plan to add more works, turning this into a series.

Thank you for your support

(ps: if you have any specific moments for this universe you'd like to see, lemme know and I'll see if I can do it)


End file.
